


the edge and the weeb

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A better love story than Twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the edge and the weeb

Patrick loved anime. Like, really fucking loved anime. Straight up weeabo. He also loved pastel colors, flower crowns and the typical pastel stuff. Pete, meanwhile, had OCs with red eyes, ran a gore blog and told people to drink bleach twice a day.

"Look at my OC!" the edgy boy exclaimed, shoving a piece of paper in front of Patrick, who was too busy looking at some anime episode. "Her name's Shadow, she's eighteen and her eyes are red!"

Patrick huffed in annoyance and pushed Pete away from him as he turned the video on again. Pete saw from the corner of his eye that it was Death Note episode 32, and Patrick was immersed in the view of the white-haired boy.

Pete pulled out his phone and typed something in, and then took out of his earbuds. Patrick heard that it was some terrible rap music; he thought it was a band called Hollywood Undead or something of the sort.

Patrick smiled and fixed his pink sweater, looking at the taller boy with adoration. He was nothing like him: he wore only black, and Patrick saw that he was scrolling through a gore blog with rap music blasting through his headphones. He heard the f slur a few times and he sighed.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really great."

"Thank you, I tell people to drink bleach twice a day." He smiled innocently, as if he had just said the most normal thing in the world.


End file.
